


Shit games with my neighbor.

by BigBoiKhan23



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Farting, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoiKhan23/pseuds/BigBoiKhan23
Summary: My neighbor Is a nasty slut who has a scat fetish I watch her do a number of obscene things.
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Jinsuke and I live in a small Japanese apartment a few miles down from my college.

Next door is a woman I spy on every night. I watch her through the small crack in the wall between our apartments.

Her name is Yuke but since she's my senior I call her Ms. Yuke.

Shes a middle aged woman with brown hair, a thick ass, and nice breasts but she was single and you'll soon see why.

Every other night she eats a big meal and sets up a webcam. She pulls back her panties and masturbates for a little bit then leans back and literally shits on the floor. 

Sometimes she poops like a dog other times she squats like a person. 

But every other night she let's a big turd roll out from between her ass cheeks. 

Sometimes she shits on object's too. Like the various dildos she has which stains them brown.

Her stinky smell of shit often goes through the wall and my apartment and I can smell her bowel movements.

Before I thought she was a weirdo but weeks later I was looking through the peephole masterbating and watching this middle aged woman shit.

Afterwards she would wipe showing off her dirty ass and allowing me to see very crevice. 

Then she would get a baggie and scoop her poop into it and throw it in the trash.

Today I was masterbating really hard as her smell was really strong. And I could see her long swirl of brown crap in the floor.

It smelled so bad yet so good at the same time. I could tell she was a little gassy as she kept ripping these large farts.

I was on the couch masterbating inhaling those wonderful farts when I saw the light from the peephole close off.

Someones eye was there and that someone could see me on the couch masterbating. 

I knew it was Ms.Yuke but I ignored her and gave her a show by playing with my dick until I came making sure to show off my cock.

The eye retreated and she went away.


	2. Chapter 2

After that day Ms. Yuke became obsessed with me. She would look through the peephole every day. I could hear her furiously spanking her cunt to me.

I could hear her voice call my name and beg me to fuck her dirty asshole. But she didn't know I was listening to her cries. 

Whenever she would dispose of her shit I would leave my window open to let the smell waft in.

And when I woke up last week i found one a cassette tape. On it was a woman kneeling on all fours and letting a turd hang out of her ass.

Every night I put on the tape and watched Miss Yuke crap on her apartment floor never showing her face in the video.

I masturbated to the webcams and she watched thinking she was anonymous.

Still me and Ms. Yuke acted regularly around each other waving as we left the house.

It was a mutual obsession built off our love for scat and secret watching. 

It was a game now of how much sexual pleasure we could get out of each other and what dirty things would we watch each other do.

Today Ms. Yuke was trying something different I could tell because I saw through the peephole she was eating something different.

Instead of a home cooked meal she had ordered 4 burgers. I could just make out their size and they were huge.

I watched her eat all 3 burgers and strain to finish the last one.

When she did she rubbed her stomach in pain and let out a bit of gas. Then she leaned down and groaned while slowly filling her panties with her logs of shit.

And then she got dressed she had put on some make up and put on her most attractive booty shorts over her mess.

A minute later I heard a knock on my door and guess who was standing there.

Ms. Yuke smiled widely and narrowed her eyes in a cutesy face.

"Hi, Jinsuke I brought you some left overs I made hope you enjoy". She said trying to hand me the burger.

Was this bitch serious?

"Sure I'll eat some but I don't really eat food if I can't see how it's made would you take the first bite." I said politely with devious look on my face.

She took a bite and tried to swallow but she couldn't 

She threw up..

She was just too full and couldn't handle it

She had dropped to her knees this time expelling more vomit. 

She started crying. Probably cause she threw up in front of the guy she liked and also because she failed to trap me in her shitty plan.

I stood over her and touched her cheek as she sobbed.

"Shush there there, the beef must have been bad". I whispered to her. I could hear her stomach grumbling. 

Oh boy was it my lucky day. She came to trap me for her perverse desires now it was my turn.

"If you have to use the bathroom you can use it at my place." I said baiting her into using my toilet. 

"Well I do have to go, you sure you won't mind". She asked seeing a opportunity to enact her scat fetish.

She had wiped away her tears and entered my apartment. I guided her into the bathroom and closed the door while listening to the inside. 

*pfffttttft* I heard her release a gassy fart. Followed by her grunting and releasing her shit.

I could smell her dirty ass through the door and I was loving it.

She kept letting out cute moans as she dropped her smelly load in my toilet.

I heard her finish and stepped away from the door. And she just strutted out. That's right no running water.

This bitch didn't wash her fucking hands.

"I'm sorry for the smell and the toilet wouldn't flush". She said covering up her mouth to hide her giggling. 

Her brown eyes lit up in mirth as she walked by me. I couldn't deny she was the prettiest girl I had ever met.

I rubbed the back of my head shyly as I escorted her out.

"You know I appreciate the effort of you trying to offer me food why don't I cook something for you tomorrow". I said nicely.

"I'll take you up on that offer, by the way thank you for letting me use your toilet I'll think of a way to make it up for you". She said smiling widely.

As she left I formulated my plan.

I sniffed the air with pleasure smelling the stinky incense she had left in my toilet. My entire room stunk with her shit.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I woke up early and when I went to my door there was a pair of white panties with a giant shit stain on them.

So this is what she meant by paying me back. I sniffed them and I could smell her ass inside of the panties.

Her stink had permeated the very fabric. I rubbed my dick in them making sure it was rubbing against her mud spot.

And I came in her musky panties. My cum dripped into her shit stain mixing together.

I laid back on my bed setting her panties on my desk.

If it was the last thing I ever did I would make her my shit bitch.

I got up later in the day and fixed dinner for us and thought about my plan some more. 

Right as I was adding the finishing touches Ms. Yuke knocked on my door.

I opened it smirking today this game would end and it would end in my favor.

"Hey glad you could make it, that's a nice dress by the way". I said complementing her.

"Thank you it was my grandma's". She said stepping in with a beautiful white kimono.

"Is it true what they say about kimonos and panties". I said making a small joke.

Ms. Yuke laughed and sat down at the table smirking.

I had made curry and rice and it looked delicious. We both started eating and making small talk.

"So any special woman in your life". She asked nervously testing the waters.

I decided to tease her a little bit.

"Oh yes I love her dearly". I said smirking.

She gagged on her food coughing. I waited till she was done before continuing specking.

She looked sad at the news that I had a love one or special girl. 

"She sends me stuff videos mostly sometime pictures". I finished saying.

She perked up. And looked slightly happy at me reveling that. 

She still didn't realize that I knew it was her sending me her dirty scat material. 

"Can you describe what this girl looks like". She asked shyly giving her signature giggle.

"Oh she's a old bitch". I said casually.

Ms. Yuke giggled and listened to me insult her appearance and make fun of her.

We finished eating and she offered to take the plates as soon as she stood up she fell dropping the plastic plates as she held on to my wall.

She gasped in pain and I strolled up to her. 

"I know who you're my secret admirer". I whispered to her pained face I bit into her ear.

She looked afraid and confused on what was happening to her and what situation she was in.

"What how that's impossible". She said realizing that I knew she was the one delivering the scat tapes.

I just pointed to the peephole and her face went slack with the revelation that I was watching her and all her dirty acts.

To twist the knowledge in deeper I reveled another piece of information to her.

"That large bowl of curry you ate was filled with laxatives" I whispered smiling while rubbing her stomach. 

She looked in horror.

"But my grandma's dress, please help me get it off it's a family heirloom". She begged me. I just kissed on her neck savoring her.

She let out some gas and I pinched my nose teasing her about the smell.

"Get it off, get it off, please". She begged me again 

She was on the brink when she leaned down and let her ass spurt out her filthy shit spraying the back of the dress.

Her beautiful white dress was stained brown and the sheer amount leaked down ruining the fabric even more.

She started crying as she released her diarrhea in her precious possession. 

I started laughing at her pathetic appearance as the floor around her was stained with her dripping poop. 

The dress was completely ruined and no amount of washing would probably get her ass stench out.

The force of her diarrhea had pushed Ms. Yuke forward putting her ass in the air.

I leaned down and pinched my nose mocking her as she cried.

Her ass was perfectly in the air and I strolled behind her laughing at finally winning this little game.

She whimpered as she felt my hand touch her shitty back side. I ripped her once pretty dress allowing me to see her diarrhea leak out of her ass like a soft serve machine.

I unzipped my pants and angled my dick to her shitting ass before plunging it and using her shit as lubrication.

She screamed and yelped as I destroyed her nasty asshole.

I pulled my dick out and a spurt of warm shit leaked out.

I walked to the front and leaned her up kissing her as she cried at the rough treatment and destruction of something she loved.

I pulled her head up and stuck my shitty dick in her mouth. She sucked her own shit off my dick cleaning it. 

When my dick was clean I pulled out and went to the back room to grab something. 

I left her crying in her own filth as the lactivive wracked her body.

I came back to find her still sobbing with a puddle of liquid shit running down the back of her dress.

I shushed her like I did when she vomited I rubbed her back. She had stunk up the room so much and she smelled more animal then person.

"I love you so much baby, I'll take care of you trust me".

She bit her lip and nodded and I slipped a form under her.

It was a Marriage registration. She looked at it in shock and fear.

"Don't worry baby just sign it, look at you what other man would take such a smelly slut". I said laughing and dropping a pen. 

She nodded still trying to wipe away her tears. I snuck behind her as she opened the pen up.

I stuck my dick in her pussy messing up her signature as I fucked her.

"Oh baby yesss". She managed to say through the tears as she started to enjoy it. She had gotten her bowels under control and had stopped shitting herself. 

That didn't stop me from shoving two fingers in her asshole.

She gasped as I pulled them out sniffing them and making a face.

"Do I want to marry such a dirty slut" I asked out loud smelling her shit on my finger.

"Please no man will take me make me yours". She moaned desperately. 

I took the two dirty fingers and shoves them in her mouth so she could taste herself. 

I came in her pussy before pulling put and cumming on her ass letting it leak into her dirty asshole.

I had just tamed a bitch.


End file.
